leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeadWitness/Snicklefritz, The Puppeteer Master
|alttype = |date = ???? |rangetype = ranged |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 435 (+80) |sc = 100 (+0) |damage= 48.2 (+3) |range = 575 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 7 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.55) |speed = 360 }} Abilities Pull the string is a targeted ability. If cast on an enemy, he will be pulled slightly towards Snick and snared for half second (both happening at the same time). If cast on a puppet, it will trigger a special ability. After using Pull the string once, it can be used inmediately once again (regardless of the target) even if the cooldown has not worn off, but this will double the cooldown. This ability can not be cast twice on the same puppet or enemy champion until the cooldown is off. |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype= Static Charges |range = 550 }} Snick summons a Dancer puppet. It will attack an enemy unit (prioritizing champions) within 150 range and grant vision in the same area. Dancer puppets deal part of Snicks attack damage with full armor penetration, crits proc and the same attack speed he has. Every Dancer will last for 60 seconds and can only be killed casting 3 damaging abilities or autoattacking it three times. There can not exist more than 4 Flutists at the same time. Once reached the cap, Snicklefritz will be unable to create a new one until an old one dies. If Pull the string is cast on a Dancer, he will spin for 3 seconds, damaging every enemy in a 150 radius area by 100% of the bonus AD every half second. |leveling = 20 Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = Static Charges |range = 625 }} Snick summons a Flutist puppet. It will attack an enemy unit (prioritizing champions) within 400 range and grant vision in the same area. Dancer puppets deal part of Snicks attack damage with full armor penetration, crits proc and the same attack speed he has. Every Flutist will last for 60 seconds and can only be killed casting 2 damaging abilities on it or autoattacking it 2 times. There can not exist more than 4 Flutist at the same time. If the cap is reached, Snicklefritz will be unable to create a new one until an old one dies. If Pull the string is cast on a Flutist, he will enter a frency state, autoattacking every enemy champion in range with 200% Snicks attack speed for 3 seconds but ignoring minions and neutral monsters. |leveling = 10 Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = Static Charges |range = 550 }} Snickelfritz turns an enemy champion in a puppet for 10/13/16 seconds, temporarily refreshing all of his spells cooldowns, gaining control over it and leaving his own body behind, invulnerable. The enemy champon becomes an ally unit, targetable by beneficial abilities and affected by friendly buffs. On the other hand, the unit will be damaged by enemy units, including turrets, minions and neutral minions, and impossible to track for the enemy when out of a their vision. If the puppet kills an enemy, the ability will refresh and Snick will be able to control the puppet for an extended time as many times as he is able to score a kill. If the enemy kills the puppet, Snick will lose control over it and the enemy will respawn at the point where Snickle left his own body behind. Takeover can not be manually cancelled. Once the ability ends, the subdued champion will be rendered inmune to every kind of crowd contol for 2 seconds. |range = 450 |cooldown = 180 |cost = 80 |costtype = Static Charges }} Category:Custom champions